The ability to dynamically change the colors of electronic devices will enable a new array of personalized electronic devices that can provide additional function, such as responding to the whims of users or changes in the environment of the user. Thus there is a desire to provide electronic devices with such color changing capability without greatly increasing the size and power consumption of the electronic device.